Complicated Love Theory
by YvonneGraceC
Summary: Science usually do wonderful things, especially when it boils down to chemistry. It does wonderful things too. But what will happen when it only happens during Science classes ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there readers! More stories waiting because I know you guys are waiting for my stories or maybe not… But it's OK! Don't feel down! Be excited for the upcoming stories I have for my dear readers. (:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha go to high school together and knew each other through all the science classes. They don't see each other in other classes but just these classes. What will spark between them during their high school days?

**Complicated Love Theory**

Chapter 1

"I'm Kagome from class 4A and um… I need help with the work, Miss Longoria." I spoke quickly and took a deep breath in. "Slow down, girl. What kind of work you need help with?" As I showed her my work, I began to calm down when someone breezed pass me. I took a slight glance.

It was my partner in all my science classes, Inuyasha.

He never told me his name like that before but he said, "You probably will be with me till end of the year so in case you don't remember my name, call me by Yuki. It's easier since my hair is pretty white."

I sighed, just thinking about his hair. It was pretty snow-white in color and it looked like it fit the color of the winter this season. I envied him for having this hair color but I realized fitting in school was bad enough. Everyone was talking about his hair color and his gangster-like attitude was practically scared others.

He never really fit in and had only one friend, Miroku.

Back to the story though, I was having a hard time understanding the lessons Miss Longoria taught the class. Inuyasha, as usual was sleeping in class even though the class wasn't that all boring to me, that is. Miss Longoria no longer cared about him since the beginning of the 3 semester. I tried helping him too, with all his homework and gave him my notes. I knew I was nothing to him.

But since I don't know when… I had already fall in love with him.

---

Inuyasha only cared about his work only when the exams were coming nearer each day. I was busy studying too and usually got of classes earlier than usual. I head home earlier and I didn't go out with friends. They were mad at me for being such a nerd but I couldn't help it. I really need to buck up in my studies.

Soon, I head home after studying so hard at school. I was mentally tired and head to a store to get a drink. Coincidentally, I met Inuyasha there. I was going to pay up for my bottle of Coke when I found him at the cashier counter. "Inuyasha?" I muttered aloud without thinking after landing my bottle of Coke of the counter. "150 yen please." He spoke firmly; his face stiff while I, standing in front of him, nearly wanted to laugh but I held back my giggles.

I paid the money and mumbled, "Thanks Yuki." I quickly walked away and burst into laughter when I came out of the store. He looked pretty weird in the shirt and was totally stiff on his facial expression. It was hilarious just watching him.

What I didn't realize that he was staring outside the window panel, watching me as I walked away from the store.

---

I head home with Miroku after work, finding myself tired as I yawned. "I see you're interested in Kagome-chan, eh?" Miroku asked as he licked his lollipop; no expression was on his face and he wasn't looking at me either. "I'm not that interested." I replied, turning my eyes back to the front after observing his reaction. "Then stop staring at her. She's my target now." He said, suddenly looking at me with serious eyes as he spoke.

"How about Sango? She loves you a lot, you know?" I told him, glaring at him as he sighed. "I'm going to break the news to her soon, don't you worry. She's already rusting soon. She actually thought of wanting to marry me already." He chuckled evilly. "Shit you. I don't hang out with losers like you." I rolled my eyes and walked away from him.

What the hell was he thinking?

Lying on my bed, I thought about lots of things. The feelings I felt when I didn't see Kagome or when I saw her; I don't know why I felt this way. Her smiles and all are just simply to nostalgic, reminding me of a certain someone.

No. I can't substitute her for someone else. I will only hurt her.

---

"Bitumen is used as road surfaces when…" Ms Longoria was showing us slides and writing on the whiteboard as she spoke. I sat at the end of the middle row, listening to her as I copied whatever she had written on the board. Inuyasha was unexpectedly paying attention though.

I didn't care much what he was paying attention too. I was too busy with copying when suddenly, Inuyasha passed me a note. 'Help me tell Miss Longoria that I'm not feeling too well.'

Great… he lied again.

"Miss Longoria, Yuki's not feeling well." I raised my hand as I spoke. "Can you do me a favor by following him to the sick bay?" She asked, showing me a concerned look on her face. I hesitated, thinking that Inuyasha might not like it. I glanced slightly at him as he shot me an OK answer in his eyes. "OK…" I mumbled as I slowly held him up.

"Why did you lie?" I asked him as we walked slowly away from the science laboratory, acting normal as if nothing had happened before. "I did that so I could get free time with you too." He faced the front, not looking at me as he spoke to me. I blushed slightly as I looked down at the ground and said nothing. The silence was long and awkward as we soon reached the infirmary. "That's it. I got to go back to class." I said as I smiled slightly at him. He said nothing as I walked away slowly when suddenly, he grabbed my hand. "Don't… accept any confession. Especially when it comes to Miroku." He said as he looked at me with serious eyes.

Why did he bother about this kind of thing anyways?

"You're not someone who should be telling me this." I shook his hand off and walked away. Why did he care if Miroku confess to me?

---

I lied on the infirmary bed. At least I managed to skip class to think through things. Why did I tell her that? She didn't really need to know. Even if she was hurt, I shouldn't bother so much. But it really bothers me if she gets hurt.

My heart would ache.

For some reason, I never knew how much it would hurt seeing her cry or anything. I wouldn't want to see her like that. The school bell soon rung and I quickly went to get my bag from the classroom. I have to be ready to meet someone.

Kikyo.

---

As I slowly walked towards the school's shoes racks, I saw Kikyo holding onto Kagome. "Careful there. You could have fallen." She smiled, leaving Kagome clueless when she suddenly looked at me. "Inuyasha! Finally I could get to see you." She smiled, hugging me as I felt shocked. I looked at Kagome while hugging Kikyo.

She looked devastated. She ran away as the sky slowly turned grey and the lightning shone so brightly in my eyes. It was going to rain.

I suddenly felt my heart ached. What had happened? Why did Kagome run away? Why did she look so devastated?

All those questions in my mind were not answered till Kikyo's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Are you OK? You seem distracted." She spoke in a concerned tone as she looked at me with a concerned face. "I-I'm OK…"

---

I was totally upset. Why did she hug him? What was she to him?

What was I to him?

I knew my questions will never be answered if I asked Inuyasha. I ran in the rain, having all those questions in my mind as my vision was blurry. Tears were filling my eyes as I ran.

Why am I crying? I meant so little to him anyways. I know I shouldn't be negative about this but I couldn't help knowing my heart had ached so much. I shouldn't have said that to myself… that I loved him.

Upon reaching home, I felt numb for some reason. I couldn't feel anything other than my tears flowing on my cheeks. "Kagome, are you OK?!" A voice I heard came over to me, bringing me into the house. "Oh my gosh, she's totally drenched from head to toe!" Another voice exclaimed.

What were those voices? Who are they? Why are they in my house?

I had no strength to say anything. I was feeling numb, saying nothing as I stood there being wiped and wrapped around by a towel. Finally, I recognized the voices. They were my mum and my grandpa.

I had finally come to my senses as I sat on my bed. My mum sat beside me, keeping quiet as if she knew what happened. "Don't think too much alright? All I know is you can't keep quiet about stuff. It's best if you make things clear." She cuddled me, soothing me as she stroked my hair.

But why does it still hurt in the inside?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stay tuned for more, alright? (:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of Complicated Love Theory! Excited to know who will Inuyasha end up with? Stay with this story and don't ever go away! Do look forward to it &don't kill me with reviews 'cause I haven't been updating a lot. Thanks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Summary:** The story was just getting started. Will Inuyasha know Kagome's feelings? Will Miroku confess to her? What will happen between them? Read on to find out.

**Complicated Love Theory**

**Chapter 2**

Coming out of my house, everything looked so different. I never knew the sky was so bright and pretty. The clouds in the sky suddenly looked so new and nice to me. I never knew the path to school had looked so wide and lonely too.

As I got to school, people from different classes was running towards the same direction. I slowly walked and got a good view. They were surrounding Inuyasha like a swarm of bees.

"I heard that there's a new girl transferring to our school? It's amazing!" "Yeah! Is she someone you know, Sempai?" People rattled on with questions, asking as their face beamed with excitement.

This was something new, I thought. Yet, I had no interest in the new girl. I had the feeling that it was Kikyo.

She was every guy's wanted attention while I was just the simple girl next door. I mean she's just incomparable beauty. I felt so inferior to her. I guess Inuyasha choosing her was what every guy would do.

Somehow there was something inside me was hurting. It was my heart. I felt it squeezed a little and I almost thought I couldn't breathe. I needed to get away, I thought. A voice in my head was telling me that Inuyasha did not deserve me. He deserves her better than me.

I was disappointed though but I knew somehow in my heart; as long as Inuyasha's happy, I'm happy too.

As I got into the classroom, I was greeted by my group of friends. I smiled warmly, trying to think of other things as I didn't want my friends to know that I was feeling upset.

Talking to my friends made me feel better. They gossiped and bad-mouthed about Kikyo and Inuyasha, making me laughed and giggled a lot. Somehow, as I talked to my friends, I felt a pair of eyes looking at me from behind. I couldn't tolerate the feeling so I turned.

It was my classmate, Koga. He smiled and looked back to his book, leaving me puzzled and insecure.

What did he want?

_---_

People whom I do not know were surrounding me and suffocating me. They bombarded me with silly questions about Kikyo transferring to our high school. They drowned me with words I didn't want to hear when I noticed a familiar head.

Wasn't that Kagome?

She had stood there for quite a while when she suddenly moved. I too moved along with her movements and quickly shoved the people to one side as I walked. I had to make sure it was her. After all, I don't want to miss her again.

As I didn't want to miss her, I ran past a few corridors and finally got to Kagome's classroom. When I reached there, the classroom was totally empty. Not a single soul was there, making me feel disappointed.

I had missed her. Darn it.

I went back to the classroom and decided to get my stuff for the rest of lessons. As I got into the fifth period, Science class got closer each minute. I was jittery and I couldn't wait for the fifth period to end.

All I wanted was to get to the Science class as soon as possible.

Wait… Was it because I wanted things to end quickly so I could find Kikyo afterwards or was it because I wanted to see Kagome?

It was making me feel anxious and confused.

Soon, the fifth period was over and Science class had started. Miss Longoria had gone through the lessons. As she spoke, it only made me anxious. Where was Kagome? Usually she would be here before I reach the class. I was puzzled by her late arrival.

Why was she so late this time?

Suddenly, a familiar figure came into view. It was Sango. As I watched her whispered to Miss Longoria, it was making me feel jittery all over.

What was she telling her? Was she telling her about Kagome or was it something else?

I need to know.

---

"ACHOO!"

I lied in the infirmary bed, feeling cold and tired. I was practically sneezing my eyes and nose out as I took a few pieces of tissues. Because of too much sneezing, it made my throat dry and I felt like I was at my limit. So I tried to close my eyes and try to sleep.

As time passed, I found myself still awake. At least my flu has subsided, I thought. I sat up, wiping my tears away as I adjusted myself to a more comfortable position.

I looked out at the infirmary window, staring out at the peaceful sky and scenery. I felt peace in my heart and it was the first time I felt this way because I haven't been feeling this way for quite a while now.

Suddenly, I heard the infirmary door slid opened. A pair of footsteps was heard and I bent forward to see who it was. "Kagome?" I blinked and I finally saw who it was.

Inuyasha.

"W-What are you doing here?" I stuttered slightly, looking at him. He blushed, giving a stubborn look and quickly found a seat to sit. "Just here to visit. Is there a problem?" He asked, still blushing as he looked at me. His awkwardness made me chuckled upon seeing his face. He looked shy and embarrassed, like a little kid.

I chuckled and replied him quickly, "There's nothing in particular. Um… Is there any homework? After all, I'm feeling better. I guess I will just need to head home after collecting my homework since I'm still slightly unwell." I removed the blanket and continued to sit on the bed. I was still feeling slightly cold and suddenly a bit dizzy. "There's no homework. Miss Longoria said that you need more rest." He answered, watching me now.

This time, he wasn't blushing anymore.

"You sound… stern. Something happened?" I asked curiosity crept up as I watched his reaction. "It's nothing. I'm glad you're alright…" He smiled slightly. He quickly stood up and walked away.

This was weird.

---

As days went by, we had summer break. It was time for our rest after our exams. Over the break, a few of us needed to head to school for extra classes. Especially those who didn't pass.

I happened to be one of them.

I yawned, walking towards school as I relaxed, putting my hands in my pockets. The weather was great as I had already made a date with Kagome to eat lunch together after my extra class.

Guess I might just sleep in again.

I yawned again when suddenly somebody tapped me on the shoulder. As I opened my eyes, I saw someone whom I had wished to see the most.

Kikyo.

I was happy to see her even though we were separated for so long. She, after all, is my first love.

---

I still thought over what Inuyasha had said even though it didn't mean much. But why would he sound so concern? It's not like there's something concerning me.

After all, it's really not like he likes me.

I lay on the bed, thinking over the things he said yesterday before I head home. _'I would like to meet up for lunch during summer break… Is it possible?' Inuyasha asked, looking as if he had high hopes for the lunch. 'Um…Sure? What time and when?' I asked, slightly blushing as I looked down to adjust my shoe. 'Eh…At 1pm, 30 March. Um… Let's meet at Bonjour Café there.' He replied as I looked up after adjusting my shoe. 'Alright.'  
_

I had agreed to the meeting but I having a bad feeling about it. I sighed, putting my face in my pillow. I don't know if I want to meet him or not. What if there was something that cropped up suddenly? Will I be disappointed?

I don't want it to happen.

It was going to be 1pm soon.

I went to change into fresh clothes and head out to the café where he wanted to meet up. I sat there, seeing that I was 5 minutes earlier than I expected. I ordered a drink and continued to wait.

I waited and waited and waited. It was already 1.30pm. I guess he needed to stay back in school…

As I continued to wait till 2.30pm, my patience was wearing thin. Where did the hell Inuyasha go? I had called his cell and even his house phone. I even called those who knew him.

Then I saw him, by the café window. He was with someone else familiar. I saw her before.

He's with Kikyo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Kagome know why? Why did Inuyasha forget about the date? Did he lie? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three of Complicated Love Theory! Excited to know who will Inuyasha end up with? Stay with this story and don't ever go away! Do look forward to it &don't kill me with reviews 'cause I haven't been updating a lot. Thanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Summary:** The story was just getting started. Will Kagome really let go? What will Inuyasha do? Read on to find out.

**Complicated Love Theory**

**Chapter 3**

I came out of the café and saw the clearer picture of him and Kikyo sitting by the table near the window. Obviously I did not pay attention to where Inuyasha was and so did he.

I stood there in awe as I stared at the couple in the middle of the street where people past me by, rushing through the street as if I was the only in the middle of the slow pace.

Wasn't he supposed to meet me?

Why is he with Kikyo?

When I continued to stand there, suddenly Inuyasha turned and saw me. Immediately, my reaction became quick. I stopped being subconscious and decided to run away.

What was I running for? I don't know.

"Kagome! Stop there!" I heard Inuyasha shouted for me. Should I stop? No, I don't think I should. I didn't stop running. Instead, I ran all the way to a place where I didn't know but I didn't care where I was. "Kagome, stop! Please!"

I didn't listen until he grabbed me by the arm. "Kagome, listen to me… It's not what you think it is…" I turned to look at him; only to find myself looking away, not wanting to see him at all. "Kagome… Look at me…" "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to just… Just standing there and you know…" I stuttered as I struggled to get his hand off me, trying to wriggle free. "Kagome… stop it…"

He suddenly hugged me, as if trying to console me but when the thought of Kikyo flashed through my mind; my tears couldn't stop flowing out. I decided to withdraw from his hug. "Inuyasha, I got to go…" I looked at him; my mouth trembled slightly as I spoke to him. I wiped my tears away but it just couldn't stop flowing. "Kagome…"

I managed to push him away and apologized for the one last time and ran away again. This time, I ran away with the thought of leaving Inuyasha.

And this time, I will let go.

---

"He ditched you for another girl?! That's… That's despicable!" Sango wailed in disbelief, acting dramatic as she said the whole story to herself all over again. "You don't need to really repeat that, Sango… Plus I'm fine…" I answered, trying to smile as I looked at her. "Quit acting. I know you like him. He needs to know." She held my shoulders, shaking me slightly as she tried to get the message of you-need-to-confess-now eyes into my head. "He doesn't need to know… He will never know." I smiled to myself as I looked down.

"Skipping classes again huh, Sango?" Miroku chuckled, asking as he looked at her with pervert look on his face. "Get a life, moron. And get lost." Sango glared at him, threatening him with a fist as she spoke fiercely. "Alright, alright…" He chuckled again and then left us alone.

"Ignore that idiot. Let's have our lunch at the roof." Sango grinned, grabbing me as we made our way towards the classroom.

She always knew how to make me smile.

We sneaked into the classroom to take our lunchboxes and managed to get out when suddenly there was a pair of shoes and legs standing in front of us. We slowly looked up and saw that familiar figure.

Inuyasha.

"Get out of the way. You're blocking." Sango held me as we slowly got up. I looked away as I hid behind Sango, trying hard to not look at him as we stood in the middle of the hallway. "I want to speak to Kagome." He ordered, sounding forceful. "I got nothing to talk to you about. Let's go, Sango." I spoke, trying to be brave as I grabbed Sango by the arm and dragged her quickly away.

"Kagome…"

"Quit following me."

"Kagome quit running!"

"Shut up!" Sango suddenly yelled. "Leave her alone already!" She suddenly grabbed me and ran towards the stairs. "Kagome!" We managed to lock him out, leaving him to bang against the door as he yelled. "Come out. Please stop running away from me." Inuyasha begged, banging less noisy as he asked. "Guess there's really no choice…" Sango sighed, heading for the door as she ate her food. "Sango, don't you think of anything right now…" I pleaded as I gulped down my food quickly, trying my best to speak properly as I pled for my life.

"Hey you still need to face him after this. This is just a temporary runaway thing for you. You can't keep running away from him forever, right?" Sango sighed, patting my back as she went to open the door. Inuyasha and Sango exchanged words. Then he headed for my direction. "What did she say?" I commanded, shifted my position as he sat down.

I didn't want to sit beside him.

"Kagome… I'm sorry. I didn't turn up for the date." Inuyasha apologized, trying to touch my shoulder but I moved away. "There's nothing to be sorry about." I didn't look at him, looking somewhere as I spoke. "Kagome…"

"We missed each other when we're in the café. You turned up earlier than me. Or maybe I turned up earlier than you but the thing is, we didn't see each other and… I shouldn't have interrupted your conversation with Kikyo." My tears suddenly flowed out from my eyes as I spoke and I stood up, preparing to leave when Inuyasha held me by the arm. "Kagome, I don't mean it…"

"There's nothing to explain to me. We are just friends, nothing else." I answered, looking at him with firm eyes. He stared at me, his eyes filled with rage and unhappiness when he finally let go.

I briskly walked towards the door and slammed the door behind me as I cried softly.

It's time I let go.

---

During Science classes, I told my teacher-in-charge to let me switch partners who allowed me to. I did not want to switch but I didn't want to bear the pain of sitting beside Inuyasha, knowing that he still likes Kikyo while I couldn't do a thing but remain a friend to him almost forever.

My grades became better and better ever since I switched partners. It was something I would love to see but my heart still felt really empty and pain. I knew what the source of the pain was.

Inuyasha.

I heard he and Kikyo were currently dating due to the reliable source I heard which was enough to cause another bump in my mind and another problem enough to make my heart ache.

"That's too much!!! That idiot. He really never listens!!!" Sango wailed, pulling her hair as she grumbled. "What is it?" I asked, putting my books into my locker as I arranged my books. "Huh? N-Nothing…" She sounded as if she was spacing out as she spoke. "Come on. I know you said something to him when you were still at the roof. Tell me. I want to know." She gulped upon my curiosity as I slammed the locker door to let it close properly.

Sango gulped again, feeling the stares coming from me as I looked at her. "Come on, tell me the truth." I insisted, looking at her as I patted her shoulder. She sighed, finally giving in as she slowly looked up to look at me. "I… I told him to make use of the chance to explain things to you and try not to mess things up again." Sango sounded guilty as she spoke.

Her words sank into my heart like a dagger as I thought the rumor and the actions he made during that time he had planned to meet up with me. All those were enough to show me that Kikyo was the only person he would want to be with.

I had already made up my mind.

"It's OK. I decided to get over him." I smiled slightly as we slowly made our way to Chemistry class. "Are you sure?" Sango's eyes were filled with sadness and guilt as she looked at me. I held my books tightly, holding my breath as I exhaled it with confidence.

"I'm sure."

---

It was bright and early morning as I came out of my house. Summer school was over. At least I ended earlier than Inuyasha. I inhaled the fresh air with ease, feeling much happier but I know it wasn't the end of my pain.

I still felt my heart was still in pieces; I tried to mend them by doing my best to let go of him but it didn't seem to work. I did my best, that was what I told myself as I tried to encourage myself to let go.

As I looked at the sky, I was preparing to have a walk when suddenly I heard a familiar voice call out for me. "Kagome!" I turned, only to find Inuyasha who was standing by my house gate.

Both of us stared at each other, creating silence between us as the wind blew, ruffling our hair. "Kagome, can we talk?" Inuyasha finally spoke, breaking the silence between us.

"I thought you already finished what you wanted to say to me at the roof." I snapped, glaring at him as I tried to push him away verbally, wanting him to know I didn't want to see him.

However, Inuyasha didn't budge.

I sighed, giving up trying to look fierce and brave. I eased up but my heart couldn't settle down, making me nervous as we both stared at him. "Look… Just leave me alone already. I heard and said enough." I smiled slightly and walked away when I heard running and suddenly, I was grabbed and ended up leaning on his chest. My tears suddenly flowed out of my eyes as I struggled to break free of his embrace but I couldn't.

He hugged me tightly, making me stay in his arms as I cried. He slowly loosen his embrace, only to cause me to stay in his arms more because his embrace made my heart warmed up as I broke down.

I should've been stronger.

---

We sat on a bench in a park nearby silently as I wiped my tears away. Inuyasha looked guilty as he sat beside me quietly. "I shouldn't have broken down like this." I grumbled sheepishly, shifting my weight as I fumbled with my fingers.

Inuyasha stared at the ground with stony silence as I slowly turned to take a small peek at him and then turned back quickly to make sure he didn't see it. I was embarrassed enough.

"I should be the one saying sorry." Inuyasha suddenly spoke, making me turned as I looked at him. He became silent again, looking like he was thinking real hard. I slowly turned back when he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms.

He caught me out of the blue, shocking me as he held me. I didn't struggle, still too shocked to move but as I sat there without moving in his arms, he started to sound like he was about to cry.

"I like you." His voice trembled, sounding really nervous. This only made my stomach become filled with butterflies. I was more shocked than ever.

He left me speechless.

As he slowly pulled me away, I stared at him. His face was beet red; his eyes looking down, not looking at me. I couldn't find the words to say as I kept opening and closing my mouth. I gulped.

Confessing to someone is really easier said than done.

He slowly let go and then turned away, sitting upright to his original position. That confession got me thinking aloud.

"Are you sure?" I blurted out without thinking. My eyes widened and quickly turned away sheepishly. That must be the stupidest thing I have ever done in my entire lifetime.

I suddenly felt eyes on me but I continued to look at the floor. I could even feel my face turning pink as the seconds passed. I just wished now he could just get it over with…

"I'm sure." His voice was filled with likely confidence. I looked up at him; his eyes softened as he looked at me. I smiled weakly. I just knew it in my heart all along.

He still can't let go of Kikyo.

"Don't force yourself." I chuckled slightly, adding, "I'm going off now. Take care of yourself." I stood up slowly and walked away. No hands were grabbing me or holding me back this time. It was as if he was telling me indirectly that he was still confused.

I smiled to myself, thinking that it was truly time for me to let go now that I knew the truth hidden in his heart. At least now, I knew what to do.

"I really like you, Kagome!"

I turned, staring at him as my eyes slowly widened. He was standing up, almost looking like he wanted to chase after me but he seemed to compel his desire by clenching his fists.

I slowly loosened up and then smiled at him weakly. "I really…" I paused, inhaling slowly and exhaling it. "I really like you too." I smiled weakly and added, "But I'm not willing to be the one to get hurt. Be real. Kikyo is the one you wanted all along, not me." I looked at ground and slowly looked up; I put on a brave front as I smiled, telling myself mentally to face reality.

"Take care of yourself." I repeated, smiling as I walked away.

Never looking back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Inuyasha make his own decision quick or will Kagome completely withdraw the love triangle before he does? Stay tuned to this exciting and cliffhanger chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four of Complicated Love Theory! Excited to know who will Inuyasha end up with? Stay with this story and don't ever go away! Do look forward to it &don't kill me with reviews 'cause I haven't been updating a lot. Thanks!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Summary:** As the plot thickens, Inuyasha is bent on getting things right. However, Kagome is getting impatient and tired of it. What will she do? Will she really withdraw from everything that she loves? Or will she also get things right?

**Complicated Love Theory**

**Chapter 4**

The next day at school, Inuyasha suddenly insisted to Miss Longoria that he wanted to sit at the back with me and also wanted to exchange partners. "Sheesh… Do we have to? My partner, Shane whined. He was a cool guy but on the inside, he's really nerdy. It's sort of a love and hate thing. It's hard to put it in words but…

He's just a nice guy.

I sighed, hearing Shane whining as I put my hand on my chin. "It's OK, Miss Longoria! I would change seats instead." I faked a smile, packing my stuff as I hurried towards my former seat. I sighed, putting my bag as I quickly prepared to sit down. Inuyasha smirked; it was as if he got what he wanted. I rolled my eyes, feeling anger in my heart as I sat down sighing.

I didn't expect things to turn out like this after everything.

"Since we can't be together, why don't we become best friends instead?" He smirked, asking me smugly as I glared at him. He chuckled evilly and finally decided to keep his mouth shut.

I grumbled silently.

Must he torture me this way in an indirect manner? It really bothered me about the best friend thing.

He likes someone else and already together with her. Why drag me into the picture when I wasn't supposed to be in it? This was either a stupid suggestion or offer. More like he was just plainly blackmailing me with something.

"What do you want?" I stared, asking bluntly as I put my things on the table while I could feel glares from behind. It should be Shane glaring over since his partner got "snatched" away. I sighed on the inside.

"Well… a couple of things." He hushed me, smiling slightly as he slowly turned his head to face the front. I rolled my eyes and I shouldn't have expected things to turn out my way.

I should have known.

---

"We should go to the café to celebrate our best friend day together!" Inuyasha chirped happily, dragging me as I staggered and stumbled. It was hard to not able to speak up while being dragged by him.

I was feeling really exhausted, dragging my feet as he walked in front of me. He suddenly slowed down to a brisk walk whilst still holding my hand. It was suddenly awkward when I looked at his back view. I was feeling sort of embarrassed because I never held his hand before.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly muttered of out the blue. I was stunned by what he said. I continued to stare at his back but when he suddenly turned to look at me, I snapped out of my trance and looked away. I refused to answer him when we suddenly came to a stop and I bumped into his chest.

"Ow…" I rubbed my forehead and slowly looked up to face Inuyasha. He stared at me with his eyes seemingly softened as he looked into my eyes. I softened up but was suddenly reminded that he still likes Kikyo; I turned away and quickly hardened up. Suddenly, I felt my face shifted towards his direction by his gentle hand. "I said I was sorry." He said to me again, with me looking at him in the eyes this time. "What about that?" I replied him rudely.

He suddenly kissed me and while I struggled, he held me close to his chest and refused to let me go. My face started to feel wet; my heart squeezed at the touch of his lips. What was this feeling?

I felt so overwhelmed with his touch but I refused to face the feeling that I had longed for so long. I refused to concede defeat in his embrace but I surrendered in the end. The kiss and his hand caressing my cheek had made me melt in it. I reciprocate the kiss as I held his arms that were holding my face.

He finally broke the kiss, leaving me feeling embarrassed of myself because I had melt in that kiss. I looked away and muttered merely a word of sorry, and walked away. "You haven't truly given me the answer."

With my back facing him, I answered, "The answer was there but really," I turned as I paused. "I'm preparing to give you up, for good." I smiled weakly as his hand slowly slipped with me walking towards him again, giving him a peck on the cheek and left.

There was nothing holding me back. His hands did not reach for me again and I did not turn back to look at him for the one last time. At least, I know he knew my answer was still the same as before.

---

Inuyasha remained quiet throughout the whole lessons. Surprisingly, he did not create a ruckus or even sleep in class. He was surprisingly alert but he spoke nothing to me for the past few weeks to come.

Sadness overwhelmed my heart but at least it made me understood that he has finally given up on me. I smiled weakly to myself, packing my stuff as I left for another class.

Inuyasha lived in a different world from me. He and I were never meant to be together.

"Kagome, stay for a while." I heard that familiar voice and slowly turned towards the voice. He stood outside the laboratory as he held his things in his hands. His eyes had softened; his face had become weary and disappointed. I stood before him, becoming concerned about what seemingly was happening to him.

Without knowing what I was doing, my hand reached out towards his face as I caressed his cheek. He hugged me and I took him in with surprise. He stayed hugging me as I reciprocate the hug.

---

Kikyo had left him long ago, leaving his heart broken but he was upset why did she come back after everything? He found out that she was being dumped by some guy and she finally seen the truth that she wanted him back. But she had came back just yesterday to see him and told him about her decision before she finishes her studies at USA.

Inuyasha seemed to be struggling over that matter.

"So why are you even struggling to get me back to you?" I asked, looking at the ground as I swung myself slightly on the playground swing. As he sat quietly beside me on the swing, silence filled the air making me feel like he's really thinking. I tilt my head slightly to look at him.

He was so quiet, not saying a thing as he sat there silently. I swung myself slightly harder this time, feeling a little jealous that he was concerned about Kikyo now and not even speaking a word to me.

I knew I wouldn't get my answer. The weather was so cold; I wrapped myself in my coat as it snowed. Inuyasha did not move a muscle as the snow piled up on his hair. Afraid he would catch cold; I took out my coat and gave it to him as I wiped the snow away in his hair.

"I'm going first, OK? Don't catch a cold." Words barely came out of my mouth and I swallowed saliva as I ran through the snowy night.

Then suddenly, everything seemed so dark.

---

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"She's coming to."

Bright light pierced my eyes and my head was hurting. "W-Where am I?" I asked as I looked around my surroundings but it was too blurry. "You're home." I heard my mum answered. "I'm feeling cold…" I said, trembling slightly as I lay on the futon. "It's OK. We will make sure you're not cold."

"How did I come back?" I asked, only remembering that I blacked out halfway back home. "Inuyasha brought you home. He's now at the living room. Do you want me to call him here?" My mum asked. "No… It's OK… Ask him head home…"

"I'm not going home yet." Inuyasha answered. "Inuyasha, you're here." "Sorry I barged in." He apologized as I heard his footsteps slowly down and I heard shuffling of feet. The room was suddenly quiet and I guessed Mum went out while Inuyasha sat beside me.

Both of us refused to speak, filling the room with silence. "You shouldn't have given me the coat when you're feeling cold enough." He said after much hesitation, sounding slightly mad. I kept quiet, still trembling as I still felt cold. "Idiot."

He held my hand as if trying to make me warm as he sat there, keeping my hand in his coat pocket. "I will be here till you get better." He squeezed my hand slightly as he pushed our hands deeper into the pocket. "Get out of here… I don't want to see you…" I answered weakly, barely able to speak up. "Sleep, idiot."

The moment he said that sentence, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Everything I felt faded away with the darkness.

---

As I woke up the next morning, I was still feeling weak and I didn't feel like I had the strength to sit up. "Kagome, come. Time for your medicine." I barely had strength to sit up but Inuyasha held me up. "You didn't go home." I asked, looking at him with tired eyes. "Yeah, I didn't go."

My heart skipped a beat and I felt my stomach aching. It always happens when I think of someone I like and I hate it. It makes me blush so easily. Then I felt a weight on my head. "You don't need to feel guilty, you know." Inuyasha smiled, taking the opportunity to speak to me like that when my mum went out of my room.

I felt my face turning hot after hearing what he said. How idiotic can I be to fall for this kind of guy? "Are you feverish again? Your face looks slightly red." Inuyasha came forward with his hand reaching out for my forehead when I just turned my head away. "I-I'm fine… I'm feeling much better."

He chuckled and left the room immediately as if my face hinted him to get out of the room. I sighed. Why must I go for a guy like him?

I insisted that I like this guy and in the end, I'm the one giving him up. Now what? He wants me back into his life and am I going to play nice to go back to his side, pretending none of the Kikyo accidents happened?

I rather quit being nice and start getting heartless. I shouldn't always be so forgiving.

Right… Now my mind's quite sharp. Guess I'm feeling better from my fever already.

Trying to stand up, I nearly fell when I felt someone holding me on the arm. "Got you." I looked up and saw Inuyasha holding me. "Luckily you didn't fall or else your head would be on the edge of the desk full of blood by then." Inuyasha grumbled, looking at me. "Thanks." I muttered sarcastically.

He held my arms gentle but tight as we made our way down to the living room. I was still feeling a little tipsy so my brain was still working slowly since I'm still recovering from my fever.

"Great that you have enough strength to come down now, Kagome." My mum smiled, putting down another bowl of rice on the table. "I hate porridge…" I groaned, sitting down on my chair. "Now, now, no complaints are allowed. You're still a patient here, remember?" "Yes, mum…" I sighed.

That's why I hate being sick.

---

I managed to get out of the house without any help. I stepped outside and took a deep breath of the air, exhaling it with my heart feeling joy that I could step outside again. I smiled as I looked up at the sky, feeling much better from my fever. The air was still cold as I remembered; I wrapped myself tighter in my blanket as I blow hot air on my palms and rubbed them together, trying to keep myself warm.

"Feeling much better already?" A familiar voice walked forward in the snowy path. Grandpa was still sweeping the snow away with the help of Sota. I turned upon hearing the voice and turned away again. I was feeling shy already. "Y-Yeah…" I replied, still hugging myself against the cold. Then I felt another weight of something warm.

Inuyasha gave me his jacket. "I should be giving this to you." He answered shyly, not looking at me as he stood beside me. I blushed, as I held his jacket to wrap me tighter from the cold. "T-Thanks…" I answered, blushing more furiously as I replied.

We stood there with solemn silence with no one around trying to disturb us when I heard shuffling of feet. I glanced over and saw Inuyasha trying to move closer to me. As he shuffled his feet again, I pretended that I didn't see and answered, "I-I'm getting back in. It's getting really cold. T-Thanks for the jacket anyway." I returned his the jacket and ran for shelter.

"Crap… Big sister ran away! I thought I was going to see a good show there." I heard Sota's voice near the living room. "Yeah! The two of them were getting real cozy there!" I heard Grandpa grumbling. "You guys shouldn't be watching them. It's rude to stare." My mum answered as I heard the sound of the lid on the pot. My mum was making lunch for us, I thought as I sighed, heading my way back to my room.

Yeah, I shouldn't have run away but something told me I should! What can I do? I don't want to fall for him.

He might go back to Kikyo's side for all I know.

* * *

As Kagome struggles with her feelings for Inuyasha, she has to come to terms that she may have to let him go or make him stay. Which will she choose?

Inuyasha on the other hand, struggles to make ends meet but it didn't work out as he wanted it to be. Wanting to keep Kagome by his side but still loving Kikyo was one of his toughest decision yet. He has to choose only one but who will he choose to be with?


	5. Epilogue

Hello I'm back to update here as after I started out my fanfics, I felt the wanting to do again. Please bear with my imagination as well as my problem with not keeping up with the story. :) would love you guys to comment at the end of the chapter. Many loves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: It has come to the point both has no choice but to keep making decisions. What will both Kagome and Inuyasha do now?

**Complicated Theory**

**Epilogue**

"Kagome~~"

"I-I'm sorry..." I jumped as I glanced at my friend and scratched lightly on my forehead as I leaned on my bedside table. "You're pretty listless again..." Sango mentioned, pouring tea. "Inuyasha?" She offered.

I didn't answer her this time but I guess she knew.

"You can't run away forever can you?" She continued. I looked out of the window, still wondering if it was right of me to stay by Inuyasha. "He's coming back to me because... Kikyo's gone. Being with him... For what? I wonder..." I answered.

Yes... being with him.. For what? I wonder...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

To realize that the girl for you was there for you all along and then discovered someone who was with you before came back to ask you back.. What will you do?

I was confused. How should I explain?

I needed Kagome because I know I love her yet I know I love Kikyo as much as Kagome. But to know I was like a substitute for Kikyo's pain, am I supposed to reciprocate that feeling?

Kagome was a girl next door, not asking anything in return but her kindness was what attracted me. Kikyo? She was a girl who loved me and gave in to me whenever she saw the need to. She was equally as nice as Kagome but now, she's all changed.

Just changed.

As I sat alone in my room, I knew I was dense and dumb-witted enough to not make that decision a long time ago.

"Let's go Inuyasha."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"Kagome, hold my hand." He looked at me, smiling as his cheeks flushed slightly due to the winter. "Why should I?" I replied cheekily. "Just hold it, will ya." He answered, chuckling as the expression on his face gave me the feeling that he wanted to tickle me._

_My hand stretched out, holding his hand gently as he pulled me closer to him, putting both our hands into his left pocket. "There we go."_

As I remembered that small detail of our memory together, I realized how even the smallest thing reminded me of him. Burying my head in my hands, I felt such a strong urge to cry.

"No I can't cry..." I told myself. I need to be strong, I need to forget. I...

My heart sank. I just need to be away from this place. I need to be away from...

Inuyasha..

Watching Sango napped on my bed as I sat on my chair, I thought, why can't my relationship be any simpler as hers?

Guess I'm not totally meant for simplicity. Since when was life ever easy anyways?

*knock knock*

"Onee-san, you've got a visitor at the door.." Sota opened my room door. "Should I invite him in?" He continued as the expression of worry was pasted on his face. "Tell him to wait at the door. I'm going over." I answered.

"What are doing over here?" I asked, allowing Inuyasha to stand outside my door on purpose. He wasn't looking at me but suddenly decided he should.

"I want you to go out with me. Again."

"You know that's not pos-" "Yes it's possible." He interrupted. "I don't want to drag this any longer. It's tiring for both of us, don't you think? I'm facing reality. You've been here the whole time; I'm just too blind to realize that. Kikyo may have come back but that doesn't mean you should run away and give in to me. I'm not worth giving in. I rather you hit me hard on the skull and cry in front of me to wake me up!" Inuyasha finished, panting in slight fury.

I was taken aback. "W-What did you... say?"

"I love you." He answered and instantly, his whole face turned red. I giggled a little but thought back what I needed to say. "What about... Kikyo?"

His face fell and answered, "I know what I already need." He slowly looked up, staring into my eyes as he grabbed me into embrace.

"You." He whispered in my ears, hugging slightly tighter.

Realizing the situation, the urge to cry came back to my eyes, saying, "I love you too dumbass." as I burst into tears, reciprocating the tight hug.

_'I love you too.'_

* * *

Sweet ending or too abrupt? Well... You decide.

Leave your reviews; many loves. :)


End file.
